Shikamaru's suisides
by Littlerocklamb
Summary: What if Shikamaru one day desided that it is to troublesome to live?. will he try to end his life?


Shikamaru's suicide

**(A/N for those who it may concern this is my first attempt ever at writing a story and also keep in mind that English is not my first language so I know there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Please do not write any unnecessary hurt full comments if there is an mistake in the story or something that you don't understand just review and tell me and I will see what I can do. Also I just want to add that as I am a new writer I do appreciate constructive criticism, tips and suggestions on bettering my writing in general at this point I know that I am a terrible writer and will try to learn how to write better. Now that I have finished my little speech I just want to say that I hope you enjoy my attempt at a story.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Warning: this story deals with the sensitive topic of suicide and adds humour to it (nobody will actually die in my story just try to in funny ways). Very short.**

Prologue: the Idea

One day Shikamaru Nara, a extremely mega lazy guy with black eyes and black hair tide on his head in the shape of a pineapple, got of his bed after his mother naged that if he doesn't get out of his bed this instant she would come up there and beat him out of bed. Not wanting his mother to come up there, as previous experience taught him that his mother was very deadly with a broom, he got out of bed and decided "life is too troublesome. It will be less troublesome if I'm dead"

It was Saturday and since he didn't have to go to school he decided to head over to his Best friend Choji Akamichi's, a chubby gentle hearted guy with spirals on his cheeks, and inform him of his decision to commit suicide. Choji and the rest of his family owns their own restaurant, the restaurant is in a double story were the restaurant is on the bottom story and the family living quitters are on the top story. The building itself is a mixture of western and eastern culture. The structure of the building is western while the doors, windows and decorations are eastern. When he got to the restaurant he greeted Choji's parents and then went upstairs to Choji's room where he proceeded to tell Choji of his plan to commit suicide. After he told his friend Choji said in a sad tone

"Please don't Shikamaru there is still so much you have to live for "

"Like what? Life is a drag. All you've got to do is work! work! work! Not to mention school and homework "

"But there are still plenty of other things to live for like food, TV, games, friends, cars and girls"

"games and cars are only good if you have the money to buy them. TV is fine but too troublesome if you have to watch it all the time, and you know how girls are you can never figure them out the slightest thing can put you on their bad side, plus you are the only one who would use food as an excuse not to commit suicide." Said Shikamaru.

"but what about your friends and family we care about you and don't want you to lose your life"

"Na! you guys will get on fine without me. I mean Hinata and Neji have family commitment to keep them busy after I am gone. Naruto has his rivalry with Sasuke, Sasuke is busy trying to surpass his brother and Sakura is busy chasing after Sasuke. Tenten and Lee have their martial arts. Ino tends her mother's flower shop. Shino has his bugs and Kiba has Akumaru. Gaara, Kankarou and Temari has each other plus their scary I mean Gaara wares eyeliner, Kankarou would marry his puppets if given the chance and Temari is pretty but way too spunky if you ask me. As for family uncle Asama and his wife Kurenai has their newborn son to deal with, all my mom does is nag me all day and my dad is even more of a drag then I am" said Shikamaru as he rolls his eyes.

"what about me I will miss you, you are my best friend come on Shikamaru don't give up on life I am sure we can find something that would make life worth it for you"

"I am sorry Choji but there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, besides you are a great guy I am sure you could find a new best friend to hang out with" Shikamaru says as he gets up to leave the room "who knows maybe your next best friend will be rich and have enough money to buy you a hundreds of packs barbeque chips every day just think about it you would never have to ask your mom to buy you your favourite snacks again. Man just thinking about it makes me whish that I have a rich best friend." With those words Shikamaru left the room.

On his way back home Shikamaru wonders what would be the best way to kill himself 'I want it to be fast and pain less and I want there to be little chance of survival because it would be too troublesome if I survive and end up in hospital.' With that Shikamaru stops in the middle of the path and says "Ok this is the plan tomorrow I will go buy a gun and I will shoot myself" With that Shikamaru nods his head in agreement with himself and continues walking home.


End file.
